


Yu-Gi-Oh!: Child of Light and Pharaoh of Darkness

by Flippythedemon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't hurt yugi, Duel Monsters, F/M, Female Yugi, Fuck YES!, I can make theirf Bakura a good guy, I hope I can do this!, I'm just having fun and reliving my childhood, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Other, Season 0, The God Cards love Yugi, The yami's are like venom in this, They have guns not finger pointing, Why doesn't any of the yugioh series have a female lead?, Yugi and them have a special bond more than they have with Yami Yugi, Yugi..isn't fully human?, also puppyshipping, also seto and Joey!, also the hikaris aren't reincarnations of their yamis, and marik, at all, but instead of flesh they eat souls, but reasons!, cause I like writing about female main characters!, cause your not me!, espically yugi!, just cause she doesn't like to fight doesn't mean she doesn't know how to, ok yes I'm adding Pryamid of light!, or anti hero, puzzleshipping don't like don't read, since you know..shadow realm?, they are different people!, when they gave kaiba one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flippythedemon/pseuds/Flippythedemon
Summary: For eight long years Yugi Muto has been working on the Millennium Puzzle..if she had known that it would turn her Shadow into aa amnesic soul eating creature that has been trapped in the puzzle for 5000 years and is saying that he is in love with her then she would had kept it in the closet..now with Yami in her life she has creeps, jerks, soul stealing-mind controlling wanting to take over the world by playing a children's card game after her and him..and some sort of destiny..and she thought she just had to worry about getting through High School! As if it wasn't already hard enough with her extra features..
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Nosaka Miho, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Kawai Shizuka | Serenity Wheeler/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine/Valon, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	1. The Beginning-The Puzzle is Complete!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've been reliving my childhood lately and I have always wanted to write a Yu-Gi-Oh Fic...and so now that I'm more confident with my writing skills that is what I am doing! This was written because I am a lover of this series and have been rereading a favorite puzzleshipping series called Yami No Game: Arise from the Darkness by Zephyrdragon362 I have been a fan of the original series which they put on fanfiction so I was very happy to see that they recently started redoing it on this site so I have relearn the Heart of the Cards thanks to them! If you like this I suggest you look at that series!
> 
> Also Joey's and his sister's name is still Joey and Serenity while the rest are their Japanese names in this Joey and his sister are half American and were given American names by their stupid father..(also I can't think of him but Joey...Brooklyn Rage!)
> 
> Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this please leave a review! And Get your..oops wrong series! Let's Duel!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I will never will..

**_Long ago when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian Kings played a game of great and terrible power but these..Shadow Games..these Yami No Games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world until a brave and powerful Pharaoh along with his Queen locked the magic away imprisoning it within the mystical Millennium Items at the cost of his Queen’s Life..now 5000 years later a young girl name Yugi story is now beginning.._ **

* * *

**Domino High School**

“Recess!! Time for basketball!”

“Hey! Let’s let the girls play!”

“Hey Yugi! Why don’t you come out and play with us today? It probably be better than sitting here alone?” 

A young girl with shoulder length messy black hair that was tinged reddish purple with her bangs being golden that framed her face..she got into a lot of trouble when she first started highschool because the teachers thought she died it...it unfortunately took baby pictures to convince the staff that yes..this was her natural hair..

She gives the boy a deadpan look as him calling out her name made her knock over her castle of cards, “Really..you want me..the shortest kid in the school to play basketball..you know whichever team I’m on will lose…”

The boy shrugs before he runs off to catch up with everyone, Yugi sighs as she starts cleaning up her playing cards.

_“I would like to go play with everyone...but I keep plenty of games in my bag..but maybe I'll finish this! My treasure!”_

Pulling out from her bag was a golden box, it had hieroglyphics and a golden eye in the middle. She smiles a genuine smile..

_Inside this box is my greatest and most secret treasure...it has a riddle..the treasure can be seen but you haven’t seen it..what could that be? Well the answer is…_

She was about to open it when a hand snatches the box away..she growls angrily when she sees who has it.

“Honda! Joey Give that back!”

Two boys laughed as they kept her golden box away from her. One was a half American boy by the name of Joseph Wheeler..or just Joey to his friends..he had dirty blonde hair that was arranged taper-like with the bangs hanging in his face..his brown eyes look down at her…

The other boy was his best friend Hirito Honda..his hair was even weirder than hers as it was styled like an arrow...

“You shouldn’t be out here alone in this dark and gloomy room Yugi? This is your..treasure?” Honda smirks while Joey leans in to get a closer look.

“It can be seen. You’ve seen it? Yugi what the heck does that mean?”

Yugi glares, “It doesn’t matter what it means! All that matter is that you give it fucking bad!”

Honda smirks at her..before he throws the box to Joey.

Yugi glares, “I said give it back! It’s valuable to me!” she tries to grab it but Joey holds it higher above her head.

“Man Yugi..you are acting like a girl..”

“I am a girl!”

“But you're also a dragon!”

Yugi sighs, her wings twitching..that's right wings..Yugi rolls her shoulders to see the purple scaled wings that were shaped like feathers. She didn’t have any shoes on since her feet were in fact talons. Spikes the same color purple producing vertically from her shoulders ripping through the pink uniform jacket she wore. The spikes matching the ones on her shoulder were sticking out of the side of her head along with two in the back, which made sleeping on her back hard. She has a long purple scaled tail that has black underbelly scales with spikes going down the spine. What was really weird was the spire jewel that was in the middle of her forehead being framed by her blonde bangs.

The doctors have no idea why she was born with these extra parts, she just was. And as she said before it made sleeping on her back very hard.

Yugi sighs, “Look you guys know I hate fighting and violence so just give me back my box..”

Honda leers at her, “Not a chance!” While Joey was looking at it closely his head tilted here and there, “What’s in the box anyway? Only one way to find out!”

Yugi gasps as Joey begins to open the box, “You can look Joey but don't you dare lose it!”

Joey blinks, “What the heck? This is so lame..here Honda..” he tosses it back to his friend but then a hand snatches it..Joey couldn’t hold back the blush at the sight of the cold blue eyes glaring at him..

“If its so dumb give it back to Yugi then mutt..” Joey flinches as Seto Kaiba, Ceo of Kaiba Corp..it was very rare these days that he actually comes to the school since his father’s death..but Yugi was happy that he sometimes does come….

“Kaiba!”

“I don’t like the fact that you’re picking on my cousin so beat it!” he then grimaces when Miho, a girl in their classroom flinches at Seto’s loud shout.

“Sorry Miho-San that wasn’t directed at you…” he ignores Honda’s glare..everyone but Miho knew about Honda’s love for Miho.

“I was surprised...there are so many people in the cafeteria..that I still haven’t had lunch..” Honda’s mouth drops and he jumps at the opportunity..

“That’s no good! I’ll buy it for you right away!” the purple hair girl with the yellow ribbon stares as Honda with Joey running after him left the room. Yugi couldn’t help but blink in confusion as she watched Miho walk after them before turning to her cousin.

That was also true..they were in fact related..Yugi’s mother was Kaiba’s stepfather’s older sister so when he adopted the two brothers the three of them became cousins.

Yugi smiles as Seto gives her back her box, “That was impressive Seto..they’re pretty scared of you..

Seto scoffs as he sits down at the table, “Don’t flatter me Yugi...if I act soft they’ll and all of my business rivals would mess with me..” Yugi looks down..before she smirks..

“I doubt you wouldn’t mind Joey messing with you…” Seto cou;dn’t help the blush that appeared on his face..only Yugi knew that he in fact had a crush on Joey Wheeler..the only person who actually had the balls to shout at him..he narrows his eyes at Yugi.. “By the way, what is this? He points at the golden box.

Yugi smiles, “Oh right you haven’t seen this yet! But you have to keep it a secret Seto! Ok!” Shaking his head Set promises..

His blue eyes widen at the sight of the many golden pieces in the box..he carefully picks one up..”Are these parts? Its all scattered..”

“Its a puzzle! I never completed it, so I don’t know what the final shape will be..in other words..its a thing that ‘can be seen, but you haven’t seen it! I live in a game shop with my grandpa and mother..there’s all sorts of rare and unusual and exotic games for sale there..this was sitting in the corner, gathering dust and I found it...the puzzle was found in Egypt!”

Seto blinks.. “Egypt?” 

Yugi nods and picks up the box, “See! The box is engraved with strange symbols..with an educated guess, I think I can translate it..the person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted…” she then blues when Seto laughs..

“Wish? Yugi the only way any of your wishes will come true if you do it with hard work..not dreaming of fairy tales…” 

“Its nice to dream Seto,” she pouts..

“Well that’s the difference between us..I have mine when I’m asleep..”

* * *

Joey growls, “Crap what does that rich boy think he is..I wasn't picking on the dragon girl” before he could continue he and Honda bump into somebody..looking up Honda pales at the sight of Ushio..the public morals commander..

“What do you mean..picking on?”

Before Joey could say anything Honda covers his mouth, “Oh nothing Ushio-San!”

“Bullying is wrong..”

Honda nods his head, “so that is very much true!” Joey struggles in his grip, he couldn’t breath..Hona sighs as Ushio walks away..

“Joey pick your fights better you idiot! That’s the demon of morals, Ushio! He enforces the rules on everyone! Don’t get excited and mouth off around him!!”

Joey pulls his hand away gasping for breath, “You jerk..”

Honda shakes his head, “At least he is gone..but damn now there is nothing to do..” he then blinks at Joey’s smirk as he pulled out something from his pocket.

“While I was looking at Yugi’s puzzle box I secretly took this! She didn’t even notice it;s gone, but the puzzle is useless without it..without this piece her stupid riddle becomess ‘its a treasure but now the treasure is lost!”

Honda laughs loudly as he watches Joey throws the piece out of the window…

“Anyway..aren’t you going to buy lunch?”

Honda screams, “AHHHHH MIHO!!”

* * *

**Kame Game Shop**

Yugi sighs as she walks inside..still weirded out by Ushio.. _”What did he mean by being my bodyguard? I hope this doesn’t lead up to anything bad.._

“Oh Yugi-Chan! How was school?” Yugi smiles at her mother..

“It was fine mama..”

“You were late today Yugi-Chan..let me guess you were working on that puzzle weren’t you?”” Yugi blushes at her mother’s knowing looking, holding back the urge to hide her face with her wings..

“So you haven't given up on it huh Yugi-Chan?” her grandpa smirks at her making her glare.

“Who said anything about anyone giving up?”

“It takes a very intellectual person to put together the Millenium puzzle..” her grandpa looks up his eyes daze, “I found that puzzle in my youth...in the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh..it was only me and two guides..I was the only one to come out alive..and because someone..or something wanted me to find the puzzle..and before that..one person did go in..and came out screaming about Shadow Games before he died…”

He then yelps when his daughter-in-law hits him on the head, “and you gave that to your granddaughter?!”

“Well you wouldn’t let me sell it when she found it!”

Yugi was looking at the box..”Shadow Games?”

_“I’m waiting for you...Heba”_

Yugi looks around in confusion...before she goes to her room and sits at her desk.

For many hours she works on the puzzle, “Does this piece go here?” she growls in frustration..but it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep..

* * *

**_Purple eyes blink as she stares around the room where people were celebrating. Many dancers and music were playing..Yugi blinks when she feels a hand wrap around her own and looks to her side to see a male with his face covered by shadows._ **

**_“I know this isn’t really our thing..My Heba...but I’m glad that you are here by my side...I don’t think I could do this without you..”_ **

**_For some reason Yugi’s mouth speaks without her permission, “My dear --- I will stand by your side until all the ends of time...that was what I was made to do to do.._ **

**_Yugi blinks as the male scoffs, “My Queen do not say such things..you were not made but born and I’m glad you were sent to us..or I wouldn’t have the wonderful Queen that I have to help me.._ **

**_“I await for you..I await for you..._ **

**_What does he mean? Why is he so familiar? What the hell does he mean Queen?!_ **

* * *

Yugi’s eyes open wide as her alarm rang..she groans as she slams her face into the desk.. “Not again…” she mumbles at the fact that because of the damn puzzle she fell asleep at her desk. Wincing in pain at her sore back she went to the bathroom to get ready for the day..not knowing that the puzzle was glowing..and the shadows seem to grow into a figure..red eyes glow as they watch Yugi leave the room..

**_“Soon..so soon I will be free...and you will be mine..my Little Heba..I will grant your wish….”_ **

* * *

“Yugi-Chan..a moment please?”

Yugi yawns but has an annoyed looked on her face as she follows Ushio to the back of the school..she yawns still tired for being up all night..but her tiredness turns to horror at the sight in front of her eyes. 

Leaning against the walls..bleeding and beaten badly was Joey and Honda…surrounded by Ushio’s goons.

“It..it hurts..” Honda mumbles before he looks up to see Yugi in front of them…

“Oh god! Joey-Kun! Honda-Kun!” her body trembles as she looks them over..the others think it was in fear..but no it was something else..

“What do you think Yugi-Chan?” she looks over at Ushio and growls.

“What is the meaning of this Ushio?!”

Ushio smirks, “Its what I told you..I Ushio am your bodyguard now! That’s why we’ve been punishing these bullies…”

“Ushio-San! This is too much!” her ears twitch when she hears Joey growl in pain..

“Damn you Yugi..are you satisfied?”

“What!? I thought you knew me better Joey! I would never..” she grits her fangs when she was pulled backward and cried out in alarm when one of the goons starts kicking Joey.

Joey gasps for breath but then both his and Honda’s eyes widen when Yugi bites into Ushio’s hand forcing the brute to let go of her before the goon cries out when Yugi wraps her tail around his arm sending him face down into her fist.

Yugi grits her fangs together and rubs her fist as she watches the goon drop to the ground, fainted..before she looks up, her eyes glowing, “You think that Kaiba would let me go after he found our relationship without having me be taught how to defend myself?! I hate violence! I don’t like fighting..but I will fucking do so to protect my friends!”

“F-friends?” Joey whispers..

“What a rare guy! Friends you say? They’re bullies that exploited you,”

Yugi growls, “They weren’t bullying me! Joey was just trying to make me stand up for myself..he didn’t know that I took martial arts lesson” Joey was looking at her in shock

Ushio shakes his head, “You’re a complete weirdo..but very well..by the way Yugi-Chan..it's time to pay up..” Yugi raises an eyebrow in disdain, “If you think I’m going to pay..” she grunts in pain at the kick in her stomach..making Honda and Joey’s eyes widen..

“You have no choice..as you said you’re Kaiba’s Cousin..so you can ask him for the money...I won’t even charge you more for hurting one of my men..total cost of my bodyguard fees, 20,000 yen (200 USD),” he grins down at her before pulling out a knife making all three of their eyes widen, “And if you don’t..I can always help you look normal you little freak!”

* * *

“Oh man..what am I going to do…” it was after school and she was in her room working on the puzzle but also trying to figure out what to do with Ushio… “Damn him..he keeps getting villainous..but what can I do? I can’t ask Seto for money..I…” she growls setting down the puzzle she dumps out all her money and curses, “Damn it..only 1,656 yen (13.34USD)..” she goes back to the puzzle..

“Why am I working on this thing? There’s no time for this..Why me...but I’m doing better than usual...weird I feel like crap..but I also feel like I’m going to solve the puzzle today..” she tries to put two together.. Looking at her notes..shadows without her knowing flying on her walls.

Her eyes widen as another piece snaps in place.. “No..no way!” her tail wags as she adds another piece..

“I..I did it!” she screams out as she holds the puzzle up in the air..”Just..just one more piece..and it's finished!” her eyes widen in despair as she puts her purple talon fingertips into the box..and there was nothing there…

“No...no! Please anything but this!” 

She starts tearing apart her room hoping to find the last piece but there was nothing..tears stream..

_“Eight years...and ..I blew it...I can’t complete it..my wish..it won’t come true…”_

She sniffed, not knowing her grandpa had come into the room. She turns to him when he gasps in surprise, “Hoho! Amazing the puzzle is finished!” she whimpers, putting her head into her arms.. “No grandpa..in the end..I couldn’t finish it..because I was stupid to lose a piece..”

She looks up at him when he ruffles her hair, “Ah Yugi..my determined granddaughter...you been putting your hopes and dreams into it..you should have more faith!” Yugi sits up when he holds out his hand towards her.

“If you do...your wish will come true!”

She then cries out as the final piece was shown in his hand, the eye of wadjet staring at her..” Grandpa you found it! Thank you so much!” she holds it up neither of them noticing it glowing.

“Oh I’m not the one who found it..one of your classmates..Joey I think came by soaking wet! He asked me to give it to you and to say sorry he took it!”

Solomon smiles at his granddaughter, _“He also told me of the problem you are going through…”_ he slips in an envelope with money in it.. _”Hopefully this is enough to get you out of trouble..”_ he waves goodnight to her walking out of her room..neither of them noticing the shadows that seem to grow..or the storm that was brewing outside...

_“What a clever grandchild I have..the one who completes it will inherit the “Shadow Games” and will dispense justice to all and judge evil..those are the words in the ancient Book of the Dead._

**_It was said the a Great and Powerful Pharaoh and his Queen locked the dark magic away, imprisoning it all for eternity into the Millennium Items..but even eternity doesn’t last forever..it was to never to happen and for 5000 years it never did..the secret of the Millennium Puzzle remained safely beyond reach behind the impronbial structure of the puzzle..but for this young girl named Yugi fate has played a hand to bring the puzzle and her together!_ **

**_It was never to happen..and for 5000 years it never did..and while the desert tries its best to seal what is suppose to be remain hidden...it eventually reveals its most guarded and terrible secrets.._ **

Gasps could be heard as a group of men stare in wonder at the hole in the wall they had made.. “I can’t believe it! We found it! The Lost Tomb of Anubis!”

More men appear and they stare in wonder at the sarcophagus that was chained up against the wall.

“Sir..what do you think of this?”

“I don’t know..but it's amazing..what possessed them to chain this?”

One of them rub at the eye of Wadjet which then reveals a door that opens up..inside was a small glass pyramid with the same eye that had a ruby in the middle

Yugi stares and gulps… “The last piece...this is it..” she then gently places it inside the puzzle just as the mummy in the sarcophagus's eyes begin to glow red closing the hidden door and a dark laughter fills the chamber as screams begin to fill the tomb before it begins to fall apart on them..killing the men..and absorbing their souls.

Yugi smiles as the puzzle seems to glow brighter and brighter, “Awesome...I did it. The Millenium Puzzle is complete…” she then gasps as the puzzle’s light seems to burst through her roof window, not knowing that one of the beams hit her forehead and her shadow begins to grow. Her eyes then widen when the puzzle begins to shake.. “Hey..what gives?” and her mouth falls open as dark energy begins to pool out..and to her horror forming into familiar creatures..

“Duel Monsters?” she looks around as they start surrounding her before she looks down to see a.. “A Kuriboh?” she then steps back when it seems to have a mouth and growls at her..

“Ok..a very scary Kuriboh…” she then screams when it lunges for before the puzzle glows again..she could hear growling..the other monster back away from her, not knowing that the eye of Wadjet was glowing on her forehead…

**“How dare you…”** Yugi blinks and looks around…”Who said that?

**“How dare you hurt my Heba!”** She looks down and her mouth drops as her own shadow begins to rise and takes a different shape with the shadow’s hair rising into five spikes and two eye open..glowing red eyes..Yugi yelps when the shadowy form wraps around her and nuzzle into her locks before it looks up at the Duel Monster growling at them..Yugi couldn’t help the shiver as the shadow’s mouth opens revealing very sharp fangs…

The Duel Monsters seem to get over their fear of the shadow as they roar at him but he just shakes his head and takes the puzzle from Yugi’s hand and lifts it at them..

**“Shadow Creatures..begone! I command you! Return to the Dark Realm from whence you came!”**

The puzzle glows once more...when it dies down..and the room was empty..besides her and the Shadow…

The Shadow leans down getting to eye level to her.. **“I have waited for you..ever since you found the puzzle..I am so honored to meet you…”**

“Wait...what do you mean waiting for me..” Yugi stills when it brushes ihis clawed hand against her cheek..

**“Oh my Heba..someone hurt you..”** the Shadow then begins to grow angry.. **”That stupid brute..well don’t worry My Heba..let me take care of this..Ushio...he will never harm you or your friends ever again..all you have to do is sleep..and I’ll take care of your wish…”**

“Wait..what do you mean?!” her body then freezes as the Shadow then seems to return to normal but soon that seems not to be the case..the purple in her hair begins to turn into a bright red and parts of it begin to rise. Dark lines appear on her skin almost like tattoos before her eyes open and instead of the violet they were usually they were now blood red.

“Now..time to deal with Ushio..” ‘Yugi’ smiles taking the envelope of money..

* * *

Ushi growls as he walks onto the school grounds, “That damn bitch...can’t believe she called me here..such a freak..but I’m here now..”

“Yo..Ushio-San!”

Ushio blinks his eyes at the sight of Yugi..his mind thought she look different, especially since she was wearing the boy’s uniform instead of the girls but he didn’t let that bother him because he saw the wad of money in her hands. 

“So you brought it!”

‘Yugi’ smirks, “Yep..I have it all right here..and it also seems that I brought 400,000 by mistake,” she smirks at the scent of greed, “But there is a catch..it would be so boring to just give it to you...so we’re going to play a game!”

“A game!?” She chuckles as she hops down from where she was sitting.. Yep..but its not any old game..but a Shadow Game! How about it? If you win you even get more than 200,000!”

Ushio seems to chuckle.. “Interesting!”

“Yugi’ grins..and the shadows seem to grow deeper before it surrounds them..

_“I made a wish on the puzzle...I told it I wanted true friends, someone who will never betray me..a true friend who will never betray me..no matter what.._

**_“Don’t worry Yugi..my Little Heba...I think you found one in Joey…”_ ** the Shadow thinks of how Joey jumped into the stream to find the last piece.. **_”But now..you will never be alone..My Heba..and no one shall hurt you again...not without consequences..”_ **

“So..its game time..” was the warning Ushio got before he yelps finding himself sideways on a roof...he thought he was about to fall before the rope that was tied around his waist stops him.

“What are you doing you fucking freak!” “Yugi smirks from the top of the tower, a rope tied around her before she jumps a pack of playing cards sticking to the wall as she slides down. The rope grows taunt before it pulls Ushio up until both were equal.

“The rules are simple. Flip over these cards, the person goes up the value on the cards...the other goes down. The person who reaches the top first wins!”

Ushio nods.. “right..I got it..then I’ll start..” he picks a car and flips it over..he grin widens, “10 of diamonds! You better prepare yourself Yugi!” He begins to go up and ‘Yugi’ watches him with glowing red eyes.

Ushio eyes turns to a frown when the twerp also got a ten and they were back to even grounds..

And that’s how it went them picking cards..but much to Ushio anger..the fucking bitch kept getting higher than him! She kept getting the higher cards like the Queen and King! The Jack! It was frustrating to him!

So he was near the bottom and Yugi was almost to the top. “”What’s the matter Ushio-San? Nothing left? I’m 1 step away from winning~!” Ushio glares up at her.

“Shut up! The next card I pick will turn this around!” His eyes widen in horror at the card he flip..

“J-Joker?”

‘Yugi’ shakes her head, “Ohhh bad luck! Joker is a miss..now it's my turn!” 

“You bitch! Who do you think your playing at! You fixed this from the beginning!”

‘Yugi’ smirks before revealing her card, “Ace of Diamond! Victory is mine~”

She then sighs as Ushio begins to climb up, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you! If you break the rules, you’ll face something terrible~”

She dodges the punch, and laughs, “I knew you would have too much greed in you!” her wings open up as Ushio pulls out his knife trying to make her fall, “I knew you couldn’t obey the rules” and she watches as his eyes widen at what saw of the money..

“This..this isn’t money!”

The Eye of Wadjet glows on her forehead, “The Door of Darkness has been open..” she watches as he falls and chuckles as he spews out that he would be ok since he was falling into water.. “Oh but poor Ushio-San..don’t you remember..this is a Shadow Game..A Yami No Game..it shows a person’s true character...and yours is greed...which will now swallow you.leaving your soul for the picking..” she smirks as one of the many creatures of the Shadows emerges from the pool biting into him..she grins more drool dripping down as an orb of red light with bumps appear out of the water and floats to her..

Grabbing it..the head of the Shadow emerges, “Thanks for the meal~” before slurping down the soul..a tongue hangs out..before he shivers, **“Ugh..disgusting human..good thing he will never harm anyone again...now..its time to take My Heba home..she needs her rest..”**

* * *

**The Next Day**

“Hey you guys hear?”

“Yeah they found Ushio’s body! I can’t believe it! I wonder what happen!”

“I think they’re saying he had a heart attack?”

_“Oh I know what happened..”_ Yugi looks down at the puzzle and sighs..after she woke up she met with the Shadow again..and learned that it ate Ushio’s soul! The Shadow..who she was going to call Yami for now said he was sorry but as his Host he couldn’t let any harm come to her..and he gave her reasons why he feels no regret..Ushio turned out to be way worse than she thought..Yami having gotten Ushio’s memories after he ate his soul..Yugi couldn’t helo but shudder of what happen to the females that couldn’t pay Ushio..

_“Which explains the knife..but God..he’s actually dead and its because of me!!”_

**_“No it's because of me Heba..and what’s with one less evil soul in the world? I said good riddance..”_ **

_“Because it's not for you to decide Yami..I get it you were trapped in the puzzle for 5000 years but things don’t go that way anymore!”_

**_“Well I have you to teach me! It’s not like you can get rid of me~”_ **He chuckles before going to sleep in his soul room making Yugi sigh..he was right..she did tried to hide the puzzle away but when she turned around she found it around her neck again..and she couldn’t break it as both her grandpa and mom would find that strange after she work on it so long..

_“I just got to make sure he learns that he can’t do stuff like this..or I’m going to get in so much trouble…”_

“Yo Yugi!” she looks up and her eyes light up to see that Joey was bruised and bandaged up but he was ok.

“Hey Joey! You..you doing ok?”

“Oh these? I gotten worse! Anyway I’m following your example! I brought my treasure today! Want to see?” At Yugi’s nod he smirks, “Heh Too bad. My treasure...you can see it but you cannot, so I can’t show you!”

Yugi tilted her head and Joey inarily groans _“What the hell am I’m saying?_

“It's Friendship..we can see it in each other!” 

Yugi gave a bright smile and Joey blushes in embarrassment, “Anyway...we’re going to be late for class! We should get going!” he then runs leaving Yugi blinking before she yells out.

“Joey! Wait, you dropped your shoe!!!”

**_It shouldn’t have happened but it did..and after 5000 years..the Shadow Games..the Yami no Game..have been released into the world once more!_ **

In Egypt the cave’s tomb has crashed down screams have been heard before it became silent..a dark shadow almost like Yami appears to stare at the horizon…the small blue pyramid being carried in its grasp..

**“I live..once more..and I shall releash my Master...I will defeat the Pharaoh! I will take over the world..The Reign of Anubis shall soon begin!”**


	2. Devil Gamer Trap from Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This..chapter did not want to write! But I got it done! So I'm happy with that. I'm sorry for the wait though guys1 But I'm glad we got to finish.
> 
> Also I don't like anzu so in this fic she doesn't exist. Also again this chapter is mostly base off the anime verison.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh and never will

**BAM! BAM!”**

“Heh..heh..hahahah!” a male in prison clothes looks down at the guard that he just killed, “It was written in a magazine..whatever I do will turn out well, because the star I was born under is at its peak..therefore..I figure a prison break would be easy!” he then begins to run off.

“Hahaha I’m out! And you can’t catch me!”

**_“PRISONER 777 HAS ESCAPED FROM DOMINO PRISON! HE KILLED A GUARD AND ESCAPED! INFORM THE TOWNSFOLK I REPEAT!_ **

* * *

“What! I can’t believe it! You finish the Millennium Puzzle!” Yugi who was munchy on some eggs chokes a bit before gulping it down.

She eyes the puzzle warily, “Y-yeah..pretty cool right?”

She tries to not grab the puzzle when her grandpa takes it in his hands, “Unbelievable! When I first found it no one could ever solve it,” then to Yugi's surprise grandpa places his hand on her forehead…

“Grandpa?”

“Have you changed at all? Like you’re stronger or even smarter?” Yugi pales at this before she gobbles up the rest of her eggs and leaves the table.

“Nope Nothing of the sort! I gotta get going grandpa! But if you must know I have finally been making friends!” placing the plate in the sinks she grabs her bag and runs out..

“Father! What did you do to make Yugi upset?!” his daughter-in-law scolds him but Sugoroku ponders to himself.

_ “Dark knowledge and power..that was said to be given to the person who completes the puzzle..but what does that mean for my granddaughter? She already has trouble with her dragon-like features..it's why my son left her and her mother….” _

* * *

Yugi groans whipping her forehead, “Oh man that was close..”

**“Why can you not tell them about me Heba? Wouldn’t it be better if you did?”** Yami spews out of her back and lays on the top of her head.

“Oh yeah and that would go well...hey mom, gramps. I complete the puzzle..and guess what it has a spirit made of slime that was trapped in it and can take control of my body..oh and also it eats souls! That’s not completely normal Yami..”

**“It isn’t?”**

“What? Did Ancient Egypt have to deal with this kind of thing too?”

Yami shrugs, “ **I don’t know..I can’t remember..”** feeling Yugi’s curiosity he states,  **“All I remember is darkness for so many years..but eight years ago I could see a little bit of light..it was you my Heba..but still it wasn’t enough..I have no memories of my time before being trapped within the puzzle..”**

Yugi blinks at this..before she sees a television..the news was on..

_ The fugitive’s name is Tetsu Sasaki, also known as Tetsu the Hedgehog..Last night he escaped from Domino Prison..it also suspected that he robbed Sakuya Domyo-Cho Ushijima Bank and made off with about thirty million yen...it's also suspected that he broke into other banks as well..please be warned he may have a pistol.. _

“Great..just great.this guy has beed free for awhile and they still haven't caught him...”

**“If this person tries to hurt you..I’ll eat him for you..”**

Yugi’s eye twitches before she slams him back inside her before heading to the school… “Eating someone’s soul is not the answer to everything Yami!” she groans out not knowing that someone was looking to the screen in anger.

_ “Don’t joke..I didn’t steal a thing! And ‘other banks’, what the hell is he talking about!”  _ the chopsticks he was holding to eat his ramen broke apart in his anger!

* * *

**Domino High School**

“Also its so hard that I can’t even get past the first level!” Joey groans out as he talks to Yugi and Kaiba. Yugi giggles while Kaiba scoffs..which makes Yugi rolls her eyes. She knew the only reason her cousin was hanging around right now is because he didn’t trust Joey or Honda. It was sweet of him to be protective of her.

Miho looks excited, “Sounds fun! Miho wants to go play this game!”

Yugi smiles, “Why not we go! And afterwards we can go to the new Burger World!” Yugi didn’t notice Joey stills at the name of the place but Kaiba laughs.

“You and your Burgers, Yugi..” which makes Yugi’s face turn red

“I heard their hamburgers are famous for how delicious they are!” but Honda shakes his head.

“Wait a minute guys..” everyone turned to look at Joey, You were talking about Burger World right? That place is unpleasant and famous for serving bad food! I heard people got sick on the first day! You really shouldn’t go there Yug..”

Yugi blink, “Huh..that sounds weird..I guess we can go to the Calorie Burger instead..”

Joey smiles and ruffles her hair making her chirp in shock, “I wish I can go..but I got stuff to do today...and anyway..the teacher said that a criminal got loose remember?” 

Yugi nods at this, “That is true..I heard it on the news..the whole city is in a panic..” Kaiba smirks at her, making her narrow her eyes.

“What..are you scared..you have no guts Yugi..” he then ducks down and laughs covering his head with his arms when she goes to slap him.

“He has a gun you idiot! I thought you should know about this Mr. Big CEO!”

“Hey..guys..Joey is gone..” the two blink when they see that Honda was right..looking out the classroom door they see Joey walking away.

“Its so weird..we haven’t walked home together for a while,” Kaiba blinks at Yugi before he looks back at Joey who just walked around the corner. He then turns to the others.

“Then lets follow him!”

“What..Kaiba-Kun! That..that’s an invasion of privacy!” Honda yelps but Kaiba chuckles.

“Come on..I know you're curious on what the mutt is doing..” he smirks when all three of them look at each other..

Yugi sighs as she hides behind a wall..”Curse you Seto…” she then gets a twitch in her eye when she feels Yami looking interest

_ “That doesn’t mean I want you to eat his soul Yami! Cousin is off limits!” _

**_“AWWWW”_ **

* * *

“This is so exciting! We’re like spies!” Miho squeals but Kaiba covers her mouth, which makes Honda angry. The group notices Joey looking over his shoulder before he shrugs and keeps walking.

“That was close..”

They follow Joey..and their eyes widen…”Why did Joey go in there...he said it was bad?”

It was Burger World..

“This is so weird..” Yugi mumbles but her eyes widen along with the others when the person who greeted them at the door.

“Welcome! I’ll seat you…” Joey’s eyes widened in horror before he turned around. The others stare in surprise at the fact he was wearing a Burger World Uniform.

_ “These guys..why did they have to follow me..having a job is against school rules..If I get caught..I’ll get expelled..and Kaiba..he would definitely tell!” _

Hey Wheeler!” he looks up to see his boss, “They’re customers right? Hurry up and lead them to their seats..”

“R-right!”

Yugi looks around.. “I kinda feel bad..we shouldn’t have come here..Joey seemed really angry..”

Honda scoffs and crosses his arms, “Indeed..no wonder he didn’t want us to go to Burger World..”

Outside a figure looks around before he runs into the restaurant..”Damn it I have to get away from that inspector!

They all jump when Joey slams the tray at their table, “Thanks for waiting..at this restaurant, let me put plenty of ketchup on your burger..” 

Yugi blinks as he squirts ketchup writing, “I won’t forgive you if you blab,”

“Joey..” she mutters, rubbing the back of her head as Joey begins to walk away but Honda stands up.

“Joey..what’s the problem with you!”

Joey slumps, “It what you think it is..its a part time job...and before you get at me Honda I know its against the rules.. But I really need the money..” he goes back to them pulling something out of his pocket.

It was a picture of a young girl with long red hair and the same color eyes as Joey, “This is Serenity..my sister..”

“Serenity? Really you have a sister Joey?” Miho asked with wide eyes. For all the years they knew him, they never thought that Joey would have a sister.

“Our parents divorced years ago when we were kids.She lives far away with my mother. My sister has had really bad eyes since she was born. Eventually, she’ll go blind.” the others gasp and Miho places her hands on her mouth.

“Oh Joey..I’m sorry,” Yugi said and Joey takes a deep breath.

“Thank Yug..her eyes are getting worse and sooner or later her eyes will be impossible to repair, even with surgery. But there are specialists out there who could perform an operation surgery. But it costs a lot of money..”

“That’s why your doing this,” Honda says, “Your trying to raise money for your sister..” Joey nods.

“I’m not going to give up..I will get the money for my sister’s surgery, the doctors will save her eyesight..and then I’ll take her back to the beach like I promised her when we were kids.” he then glares at Kaiba who begins to laugh.

“What are you laughing at, rich boy!”

Seto looks up, ignoring the glare that Yugi was sending his way, “I’m laughing at the fact that you think we would blab on you if we caught you..Relax mutt.” Joey blinks and Yugi softly smiles.

_ He must be thinking about how he would do the same thing for Mokuba,” _

“If I do blab I’ll buy ten thousand burgers from this place..but how can this shop sell hamburgers with nothing but ketchup, what a cruel shop,” Joey laughs as he waves his hand.

“Relax it’s on me!” he goes back to the counter. The others softly smile before grabbing their burgers but Honda’s eyes widen, “Wait? Weren’t there four? Where’s my burger!”

Underneath the table, Yami was chomping,  **“Wow..this is so good…”** he then blinks and sniffs the air,  **“Someone..smells like darkness..no..there is two people here who smells like darkness,”** he swallows the burger before hiding back in Yugi’s shadow.

**_“I better be prepared..with how much light My Heba has..it wouldn’t be shocking if they go and try to attack her,”_ **

* * *

Yugi shivers a bit and she looks up from her burger, “Hey guys..something seems to be happening,” Kaiba Honda and Miho turn to see Joey and his boss talking to a man with a suit. Kaiba’s eyes widen.

“I know that man..that’s Inspector Koichi!’ Kaiba mutters before he stands up walking over. Yugi looks at Honda and Miho and the three nod to each other.

“No way..the escaped convict is here!” Miho squeals when they hear but Yugi covers her mouth.

“So..so, you're saying the convict might be in this restaurant?” the manager asked and Inspector Koichi nodded.

“Yes..there was a report this morning, This seems to be the focal point of the breakings. So I was searching this area.”

“What does the culprit look like?” Seto asks which makes Inspector Koichi sigh before he pulls up a picture of a man with spiky yellow green hair.

Yugi looks around the corner at the other customers but she shakes her head, “It seems like he’s not here,”

“That’s the problem with this convict.He’s a master of disguise. It’s rare to see him out of disguise,” Yugi narrows her eyes.

_ “Yami..can you help point at this man?”  _ She feels Yami move, which was really really weird. And this was with a girl who was dragon like!”

**“Sorry Heba..If there was only one source of darkness I could easily point it out but there are two..I just woken up so my powers cant find which one is which..”**

_ “Wait..two? Oh shit!” _ she looks at a man wearing a beanie, a businessman who was smoking. An old man who was just eating his burger, another man that was writing down notes.

“Alright then we’ll just check each one,” Joey said but the Inspector shakes his head.

“No, that’ll be bad..he has a pistol on him..,” 

The manager turns to him, “Does the criminal have any other characteristics on him?

The inspector nodded his head, “Three days ago, when stealing the jewels it seems he had a struggle with the guard. The fallen guard was able to hit the fleeing culprit in the right cafe with his baton, that might have left a mark,”

Seto thinks before he sees the toy cars and smirks, “I got an idea,”

The idea was to knock the cars down and all of them to go after them. Using that as an excuse to search people’s legs.

* * *

Yugi grumbles crossing her arms. She wished the others would had let her help but with her wings and tail, she would just be in the way.

“My heart is just pounding,” Miho whispered, “Everyone is so brave..”

_ “They are..but I’m worried..there is more than one person..” _

Joey walks up to the smoking businessman, “Mr. Customer, please do not out your legs on the table,” he grabs them as if to move them down but he pulls up the pants sleeve to look for the mark but he didn’t see it. The man grows angry and pushes him away.

“What do you think you're doing, you bastard!” the manager walks up from behind Joey, “Sorry Mr. Customer. We have a situation,” but that made the man angry.

“Don’t give me that shit! Messing with a man’s resting time! What are you thinking!?” his eyes then whiden in slight fear when Inspector Kuichi comes up and shows him his badge. “P-Police?”

“Excuse me everyone. It's probable that an escape convict is in the shop. We have to check your legs. The culprit should have a bruise on his calf where a guard hit him.”

Of course that made the customers angry but Inspector Koichi tried to settle them down. Honda comes up to the inspector. “Mr, Inspector? Is there no other clue about the culprit?” 

Inspector Koichi looks to his notes, “There is one..in prison he was once admitted to the hospital He had an allergic reaction to eating eggs,” Seto’s eyes widen and he gains a smirk. HE grabs Joey’s arm and whispers in his ear and Joey gains a grin.

“If the culprit is here, we’ll know right away! Because our hamburger buns have plenty of eggs in them,” Yugi’s eyes widen and she grins.

_ “Oh course Seto would think something like this!”  _ Her eyes then zero in on a man who had started to shake and was breathing heavy. She walks to him with a tilted head, “Mister.. Are you ok? You don’t look well?”

The man wearing a beanie tries to push her away and run but Yugi grabs him with her claws, holding him still. The beanie falling off along with a wig showed the same convict that was on the photo.

_ Good thing about being a dragon..gives me extra strength. Everyone loses their guard around me because I’m so small,” _

The Inspector comes up and takes the man from her, “Tasaki Tetsu, you’re under arrest!”

Taskai shakes, “First call an ambulance! Please hurry and call an ambulance! I’m extremely allergic to eggs!”

Kaiba smirks, “Idiot, it was a lie,” Taskai looks to Kaiba and Joey starts laughing loudly.

“Our burger buns are one hundred percent wheat flour! Kaiba gave me the idea when the inspector told us about your egg allergy!”

Taskai screams and tries to escape knocking them all down. Yugi groans when her head lands face first onto the ground. Looking up her eyes widen when she sees a bruise.

“ _ Thats..thats the bruise on the calf..and I know that Honda checked the man's leg..and Yami said there were two beings of darkness...SHIT WHAT IF THERE NOT ONE CRINIMAL BUT TWO!”  _

It seems Taskai had the same idea and grabs the green shirt just as the Inspector grabs him and pulls. The shirt rips and reveals a tattoo of a purple spider which made the Inspector gasps.

“This..this tattoo...The Yellow Spider, Jirou!”

It happened so fast, the manager now revealed, quickly gets up and takes the gun that Taskai had on him before grabbing Seto, covering his mouth and placing the gun on his head. “If you move..little rich boy Kaiba is dead!”

Inspector Koichi looks at him with dread in his eyes, “You’re..you’re the Yellow Spider Jirou?”

“Yeah..I changed my face with surgery and blended in with this town. Tetsu the Hedgehog, I never thought you’d come to this restaurant. Even in disguise I could recognize you! I was able to tell what places you were about to rob. I’m different from before. I was the one who robbed Ushijima Bank and stole the jewels!”

Taskai looked shocked, “That’s right..Both times before my robberies I ate burgers here. He took advantage of my habit? My burgers” he looks down in defeat.

“Everyone get down!” he orders as he ties his tie around Seto’s head. If it wasn’t for the boredom on her cousin’s face, Yugi would have been worried.

“Humans, when they lose their sight, become so scared they can’t even scream,” Yugi just knew Seto wanted to scoff at this man. But he didn’t do anything as he let the man lead him to a table.

“So..someone bring me what I demand!” he looked around before his eyes went to Yugi’s.

“You..the kid with the wings and tail! You do it! The rest of you close your eyes and don’t move! Anyone does and they get this!” he then shoots the gun in the air making them all scream.

_ “Damn it..” _

“Get me some booze..and some smokes! I had quit my old hobbies. I stopped drinking and smoking..However, now, in reverse I suddenly feel alive!”

Kaiba sighs,  _ “This is not how I wanted to spend time with my cousin and her friends..wait..girl with wings and a tail..Shit That’s Yugi..”  _ he grips his pants legs.

**Yugi..let me take over...I can deal with him,”** Yugi winces feeling Yami wanting tot ake over.

_ “I..I can’t..you’ll kill him and eat his soul!” _

**“It is either him or your friends my Heba..and all these people..he will kill them if we don't do something…”**

Yugi closes her eyes before she softly nods, “ _ Alright…” _ her body shivers as Yami takes over, the puzzle around her neck glows as her clothes begin to morph into the male uniform even though no one noticed, not even Jirou. The eye of wadjet begins to take over as dark lines begin to spread on her skin and the purple in her hair turns red.

* * *

**“Those who hurt my Precious Heba and threatens her family will suffer...however I will let chance decide,”**

Jirou blinks as the weird girl places his smokes and beer on the table..but also sat down across from him.

“Hey..who said you could stay you bitch?” Yami smirks at the petty mortal her grin showing all her fangs.

“What? I just thought you’d like a game partner?”

Kaiba was confused,  _ “What’s gotten into Yugi..I know she likes games..but she..no wait this can’t be Yugi..can it?” _

“Its Game Time~”

“Oh..a game? Now I’m interested!”

Yami Yugi smirks as she crosses her arms. Yugi didn’t know what was going on. This was different then last time.

**_“That’s because last time I completely took over..this time we are working together! Together..you and I can do amazing things My Heba..now let us save your cousin and keep the innocents safe! The idiot is done talking”_ **

She blinks a bit before she narrows her eyes, “However this is far from a normal game. ITs the Yami no Game, a game where your very life is at stake,”

What Yami Yugi didn’t know was that this reveal will kick them in the butts later on. As Kaiba was here..listening..

_ “A..a game of life and death?” _

“The rules are simple..its just one..you chose one of your fingers and you can only move that one. We both chose our own. And only that finger can be used. So which one do you use?”

Jirou smirks with the cigarette in his mouth, “If that’s the case, then of course it's the pointer finger. The finger used to pull the trigger,”

Yami Yugi smirks, “Ok..then I choose the thumb,” 

The man smirks and begins to pour his beer into a glass and Yami Yugi already knows she won. She knew how this was going to go now even if the man felt like he was going to win by shooting her.

“After the game starts, you can do as you like, even pull the trigger. So let’s go!” she wanted to shake her head when he lifted up the gun but she held out a lighter. 

Jirou blinks, “That’s right..it hasn’t been lit yet..well go ahead bitch,”

Yami Yugi smirks as she lits the cigarette, “Well its been fun..but I win~” the man was confused before the lighter slips through her hand and onto the hand that was still pouring the booze. And the flame was still going on the lighter.

Yami Yugi wanted to laugh when he realizes the problem, “That alcohol is Russian Senowolf. Ninety percent alcohol.”

The man stares in horror as the glass begins to overspill and the booze begins to pour down on the table and onto his pants. “I can’t move! If the lighter falls, the alcohol will light, then my body would..”

Yami Yugi laughs, “I like to see you fire your gun. The recoil would drop the lighter~” she then steps out of her seat and gently grab Seto, “Let’s go, Seth,”

_ “Seth..who is that..and why does that name sound familiar...like how the Mutt seems familiar,” _

“At this rate,”Jirou eyes then move to the lighter. Yami Yugi wanted to sigh as he puts down the gun and takes the lighter off his hand and closes it.

**_“I knew you wouldn’t be able to obey the rules,”_ ** both Jirou and Seto were shocked. It sounded both like Yugi but also someone else..a male.

Jirou’s eyes widen when the the jewel begins to glow more as if the weird glowing eye was absorbed by it. Yami Yugi raises her wings which made Jirou step back in fright.

**_“The Yami no Game reveals the true nature of humans. For rule breakers, its destined to be a punishment game.”_ **

That seemed to make Jirou mad, “You brat, how dare you feed me that crap!”

**_“The Door of Darkness has been open,”_ **

The shadows begin to spread, turning into frightful creatures which made Jirou try to shoot at them. It didn’t work but green fire came out of his gun and began to spread on him. Burning his body. Yugi blinks as Yami separates and goes to her shadow but not before he latches onto Jirou’s soul slurping it up.

**“Thanks for the meal my Heba,”**

_ “Well don’t get used to it..it's not like we’re going to get criminals after us! This is a one time thing!” _

**“Very well..can you at least give me those..hamburgers? Those were really tasty..”**

_ “You just ate someone's soul! Why are you pouting like a puppy that is begging for food!?” _

**“Is it working?”**

Yugi gives a scream in her head as the police arrive. After a few hours of questioning and Yugi thinking on why everyone was thinking that the man died of a heart attack..(what is this..death note?) she was walking home with Joey.

“So you're going to quit working there?” she asked and Joey nods.

“I figure out something else to raise enough money..and if I keep working, I won’t have enough time to spend time with you,” Yugi blinks up at him confusion.

“This really made me realize that..you're going to keep getting in trouble Yug..first Ushio..now this? If I’m going to be your friend..I got to be there to protect you! Yugi smiles but blushes.

“I don’t need you protecting me!”

**“Yugi..My Heba..yes you do..I say the more the merrier!”**

_ “Shut up Yami!” _

What the two keepers of the Puzzle didn’t know was at Seto’s office..he was thinking.

_ “Yami no Games..what is it? What happen to that man...who was that person..I know it started with my cousin...and why did they call me Seth..”  _ Turning in his chair he stares out the window.

_ Whatever it is..it begins with Yugi..and I’m going to find out. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we learn some things early. Like Joey's sister and Kaiba of course is the one who gets grab since he is a Ceo.
> 
> and now Kaiba is intersted in the Yami no Games! That..is going to be trouble up ahead isn't it?
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this! Leave a reivew!

**Author's Note:**

> So yes in this series Yugi a girl and is Seto's Cousin its going to hurt her very much when he starts changing..as I said in the tags the Yamis are like Venom so think oh when you see Yami but with red eyes and where the black markings around Yami's eyes are in cannon are there but are white in this..he also doesn't have the very long tongue that Venom has
> 
> as I said before I added Pyramid of Light and his story is the same but also different in this series. Lots of people's stories are going to be different!
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy this! Believe in your decks guys and give me reviews! Tell me what you think!


End file.
